Hand to Hand
by Strawwolf
Summary: The Nevengers are still chasing after Pan only to find a physical obstacle in their path. Regina suggests a quick solution but Hook is understandably wary about traveling into the Dark Jungle. (Captain Swan)


They had been hiking for hours in the undergrowth and the heat was starting to get to everyone. While the forest canopy blocked the warmth of the sun even at midday, the humidity was more than oppressive. No one wanted to stop for a break though, not while Henry was still out there, held captive by Pan. Not while he was still in danger.

But there were signs that everyone's ability to cope was being compromised. Mary-Margaret paused at every obstacle, ostensibly to let everyone catch up but she always ended up leaning against a tree, eyes closed. David's coat was damp from wiping his forehead and his legs shook a little every time he had to climb over fallen logs. Emma was in desperate want of a hair elastic. Her neck was damp and the sweat had soaked into her shirt, causing constant shivers. Regina was suffering silently, of course, with sweat dripping off her nose. She was labouring to breath as she took David's hand to help her up a steep hill.

Emma looked over at Hook. Swathed in black leather from head to toe he was seemingly unaffected, always looking forward, a determined look on his face. He caught her glancing in his direction and smirked, cocking an eyebrow. She reverted to staring at the ground, her face flushing, not wanting to guess if it was from the heat or his gaze.

She couldn't forget the feel of his hand cupping her head, his soft lips on hers, the light touch of his hook on her thigh. That breathless moment before pulling away, that moment between is and was, between kissing and having been kissed.

"No!" Mary-Margaret had gone ahead, her purple coat disappearing from view as she reached the top.

"Snow!" David scrambled up after her, a concerned look on his face. One hand pulling himself up the hill, one hand on his sword. Hook followed soon after with Emma and Regina bringing up the rear, everyone breathing hard as they arrived at the apex of the hill.

Before them was a giant chasm reached down into the darkness of Neverland. The hill they had supposedly climbed was really more of a cliff with a sheer drop off into nothingness. Too wide to jump across but narrow enough to see the other side.

"Another ravine?" Emma could feel that ball of panic starting to surface again. They'd already gone around one before, wasting who knows how much time.

"We'll have to go around. We can't climb down from here." Hook glanced over the side of the cliff. "Shouldn't take too long." He moved to lead the group around, pulling out his sword to slash into the undergrowth.

Regina glared at Hook, angry tears at the corner of her eyes. "We're not 'going around'. We're not wasting any more time getting to Henry. We're going to poof over to the other side, end of story."

Hook turned around. "I've told you, it's not safe. Across there lies the Dark Jungle, a place not even Lost Boys venture. You don't know what's over there." Concern flickered across his face.

"And neither do you. For all the time you spent here you don't seem to know your way around any more. So tell me, why should we listen to you when my son is in danger?" Regina sneered.

He looked frustrated. They'd been over this already and yet still they did not listen. "I told you things had changed since last I was here. Dreamshade has taken over the old trails and some places like the Dark Jungle, have grown past their old boundaries."

"Overgrown more like it," Regina muttered.

Mary-Margaret and David looked at each other, questioning what to do; Emma crossed her arms and glanced across the chasm to the other side. All she could see was green. Trees, bushes and vines weaving an impenetrable wall they'd have to cut their way through, whether they followed Hook or Regina. And what then, another long trek to another empty Lost Boy's camp on the way to Pan? That is, if they didn't get lost again. It didn't bear thinking about, not yet.

Hook sighed. "If you want to have any hope of rescuing your son," he glanced at Emma, "then we need to stay alive long enough to reach him. Unfortunately that means taking the long way around. This," he pointed into the brush with his sword, "is our best option."

"Hook's right." David spoke up. "It might take longer but at least we'll know what we're facing." Hook looked over, a slight nod, a slight grin, of relief and gratitude. At least one of them had sense.

"David," Mary-Margaret breathed out his name and looked over at him as if she couldn't quite believe what he'd said.

Regina turned around, incredulous. "You want to play it safe? He's your grandson!"

"I don't want him with Pan any more than you do but we have to be smart about this. We've already been ambushed more than once." David and Regina started to bicker, exchanging hot words. The air started to feel heavy in that little clearing on the cliff as their voices rose. Mary-Margaret leaned against a tree, fanning her face. Hook sideled up next to Emma to watch the argument. He was too close, within reach. Balling her hands into fists she stepped forward, away from him.

"Stop it! We'll put it to a vote alright? Hands up if you're all for Regina 'poofing' us over there." It was too hot to argue and Emma knew Regina was right. They didn't have time to hike around but they also didn't have time to fight about this. Every minute lost was a minute Pan was pulling Henry further away from her.

Regina smiled and immediately raised her hand as did Emma. David put his hands on his hips, in clear disagreement, but Mary-Margaret slowly raised her hand, deciding their course of action.

"Siding against me are you love?" Hook whispered in her ear.

"I just want Henry back." She turned to look at him.

"Our goals are aligned. I just- "

"Everyone line up and hold hands." Regina walked up the edge of the cliff, smiling with satisfaction. There was no time to waste. David walked up next to Hook, already holding onto Mary-Margaret and everyone joined hands.

"Perhaps I should, go to the end." Hook glanced over at the empty space next to Regina while absently tucking his hook behind his back.

Emma frowned. "Let's just get this over with." She reached down and took hold of his hook. It was smooth and cold to the touch, sending a quiet shiver up her arm. She could have sworn he let out a tiny gasp. Could he feel how tightly she was holding on?

It was all he could do not to look over at her, not to look down at her hand holding onto him. He could tell she was tense, anxious, even if he couldn't feel her touch. If only he could. Then he would reassure her. Without words he could tell her not to worry with one squeeze of his hand. But this; this was enough. She was next to him, holding on to him just like he was holding on to her. He didn't want to let go. He hoped she never would.

Regina pulled everyone to the edge of the cliff.

"Hold on."

One moment they were there, surrounded in a cloud of purple smoke and then they were gone.


End file.
